Online
by SmileJiayjo
Summary: Experts say teens spend too much time on Facebook. But it gets stuff done...and leads to hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first of all, just wanna say that I know a lot of people do this…but I thought I'd give it a shot.

**Kurt Hummel** ITS SNOWING!

(**Blaine Anderson **and **3 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson** Snowball fight?

**Kurt Hummel **Going down BWL

**Finn Hudson **BWL?

**Kurt Hummel **Boy Who Lived

**Santana Lopez** Nerds….

(**Puck Puckerman **likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** YESS! **Kurt Hummel** WENT DOWN!

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Finn Hudson**)

**Wes Ritcher **Fail, Kurt. I mean, David can beat Blaine in a snowball fight, and he's DAVID

**David Grueson **Hey! *kills Wes with a snowball*

(**Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel** like this)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **Does Blaine/Kurt count as another Jesse fiasco?

**Santana Lopez** Damn, I hope not

**Rachel Berry **what do you mean "fiasco?"

**Puck Puckerman** Berry, you know that ass was just using you

**Kurt Hummel** THIS IS NOT A FIASCO! WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!

**Santana Lopez** I hope not 'cause that boy's a fox ;)

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is single.

(**Jacob Ben Israel **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is single.

**Kurt Hummel **Why am I all of a sudden out of the loop?

**Santana Lopez **Cuz you left to go be with that ur boyfriend

**Puck Puckerman** RACHEL ALERT

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **and **Santana Lopez** are now friends with **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel** ? Really Blaine?

**Santana Lopez **Your boo is a fox *winks*

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** Again, really Blaine?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to** Blaine Anderson** U HAVE ISSUES!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson** what did I do now?

**Kurt Hummel** Santana…

**Santana Lopez** *wink*

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** WHY DO U KEEP LIKING HER SEXUAL ADVANCES?

(**Santana Lopez** and **21 others **like this)

**Finn Hudson** Ummm…..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** I agree with Hudson. Wtf?

**Blaine Anderson** no idea…

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** uploaded a **photo** to "**A Very Glee Christmas**"

**Kurt Hummel** who's idea was it to go CAROLING at MCKINLEY?

**Brittany Pierce **That shoe really hurt!

**Kurt Hummel** wait what?

**Santana Lopez** we went caroling and may or may not have gotten a bunch of random crap.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** LMAO!

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel** 4Q!

**Kurt Hummel** wtf?

**Quinn Fabray** say it out loud

**Kurt Hummel **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**Finn Hudson **and** 16 others** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and I'm like FORGET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **Santana Lopez**

(**Hollie Holiday** likes this)

**Santana Lopez **I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough and I'm like forget u and forget him 2

**Quinn Fabray **if I was richer I'd still b with ya

**Brittany Pierce** huh now aint that some shhhhhh

**Santana Lopez** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhIT

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson** I really can't stay

**Blaine Anderson** But baby it's cold outside

**Kurt Hummel** I've got to go away

**Blaine Anderson** But baby it's cold outside

**Santana Lopez** will u 2 just get 2gether or I WILL SCREAM

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** posted a video"**Baby It's Cold Outside-King's Island**"

**Kurt Hummel **Ohhhhhhhhh dear.

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Blaine Anderson** u were better =)

**Kurt Hummel** lol….she wasn't that bad…

**Wes Ritcher** don't sugar coat it…she SUCKED

**David Grueson** yeah…

**Kurt Hummel** u were better in the common room blaine ;)

**Wes Ritcher** … NEVER GOING IN THE COMMON ROOM AGAIN

**David Grueson** agreed

**Blaine Anderson** don't be gross. Nothing happened.

**Kurt Hummel** yeah…blaine is too short for my taste

(**David Grueson** likes this)

* * *

**Wes Ritcher** to** The Dalton Warblers** does anyone else think we should get kurt and blaine 2gether b4 we suffocate of sexual tension

(**David Grueson** and **21 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** ?

**Blaine Anderson** wtf r u talking about?

**Wes Ritcher** my eyes burn after I watch u too

**David Grueson** cmon guys u kno u want to…

**Kurt Hummel** Dear **New Directions**,

I MISS U SO MUCH!

(**Mercedes Jones **and **11 others** like this)

**Mercedes Jones **then come back!

**Kurt Hummel** would luv to but….

**Finn Hudson** Karofsky?

**Kurt Hummel** yeah….

**Blaine Anderson** NO! we luv our little spy!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**David Grueson** YOU love the little spy

**Kurt Hummel** *blush*

**Blaine Anderson** is there really a need for a blush

**Kurt Hummel** yes, cuz they're being ANNOYING


	2. Chapter 2

EEP! I was so happy! I got a bunch of story alerts, and a bunch of reviews! Thank you guys so much!

_Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would be together?_

**Mercedes Jones** Happy New Year everyone!

**Kurt Hummel** dearie, new years was a week ago.

(**Quinn Fabray **likes this)

**Mercedes Jones** I know but I missed writing it on new years day!

**Kurt Hummel **hmmmm me too

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** Happy New Year!

(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)

**Blaine Anderson** happy new year to you too =)

**Wes Ritcher** awww r u gonna give kurt his new year's kiss?

(**David Grueson **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** uh, no.

**Blaine Anderson **should I be offended?

**David Grueson** yes.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** DATE TONIGHT! :D :D :D

(**Mercedes Jones, David Grueson** and **4 others** like this)

**Wes Ritcher **finally, u and blaine are getting together!

**Kurt Hummel** uh, no. gotta date with Caleb….

**David Grueson** Caleb freaking Yang?

**Kurt Hummel** yupp

**Blaine Anderson** have fun =)

**Wes Ritcher** awwwwwwwwwwwww look how sad you made blainey. Now he's gonna sit in our dorm all night watching supernatural and Gilmore girls re-runs

**Blaine Anderson** don't hate on the gilmores. Or the supernaturals.

**Kurt Hummel** supernatural? Really blaine. U can do better than that

**Blaine Anderson** guilty pleasure! I kno u watch pretty little liars!

**Kurt Hummel** damn you, Anderson!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Caleb Yang.**

(**Caleb Yang** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** take a hint kurtie: NO ONE LIKES THIS.

**Caleb Yang** does like this.

**Wes Ritcher** You don't count.

**David Grueson** YOU MADE BLAINE GO OFFLINE

**Wes Ritcher** YEAH. WHAT DAVID SAID.

**Brittany Pierce** to **Blaine Anderson** Are you Harry Potter?

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** Yes he is.

**Brittany Pierce** Kool! Can you tell Ginny that she's really pretty when she's almost dead?

**Blaine Anderson** I have a feeling you only watched the movies…

* * *

**Rachel Berry** is already done with the Glee assignment!

**Mercedes Jones** crap I forgot!

**Rachel Berry **better get working…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **can it berry…

* * *

**Caleb Yang **to **Kurt Hummel** luv u

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**David Grueson** *gags with a spoon*

**Wes Ritcher** *gags too*

**Mercedes Jones** What the hell?

**Kurt Hummel** what the excessive gagging? NO IDEA!

**Mercedes Jones** no the caleb yang thing! I thought u liked BA

**David Grueson **OOO I LIKE SHEEP TOO!

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** dave…think a singer who starts with a b and rhymes with plane

**David Grueson** OH! I GET IT NOW!

(**Wes Ritcher **and **Mercedes Jones** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** luvs **Caleb Yang** tooooooooooooo :D :D :D

(**Caleb Yang **likes this)

**David Grueson** I'll say it for me AND wes: *double freaking gag on the spoon end of the super spork!*

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** what the hell is a super spork?

**David Grueson** okay. Go to google images and search "super spork lite my fire"

**Kurt Hummel** o my gaga I so want one!

* * *

**Wes Ritcher** has anyone else noticed that **Blaine Anderson** has disappeared off the face of the earth?

(**David Grueson** likes this)

**David Grueson** IKR! I mean like "wtf blaine" he's so in denial about Kaleb with a K

**Caleb Yang** Kaleb with a K?

**David Grueson** you guys needed a pairing name like "Klaine" so it's "Kaleb with a K" which sounded better than "Curt With a C"

**Caleb Yang** …ok…

**Blaine Anderson** okay 1) I'm sitting rite across from you Wes and 2) I am not in "denial" about Kaleb with a K

**Wes Ritcher** 1) CORRECTION: has anyone noticed that blaine has disappeared of the face of facebook 2) YES U ARE

**David Grueson** wait, does this make facebook just a book? I HATE READING!

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson** like this)

**Blaine Anderson** David, how are all ur classes AP?

**David Grueson** I cheated. Duh doy!

**Wes Ritcher** yeah, DUH DOY

**Kurt Hummel** oh goodness…

* * *

**Blaine Freaking Anderson** is amazing

**David Grueson** shut up. ME=MORE AMAZING x MORE AMAZING X MORE AMAZING x MORE AMAZING (repeat until u reach 1679798709)

**Blaine Freaking Anderson** so….ME=MORE AMAZING to the 1679798713 power?

**David Grueson** precisely.

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** assignment for warblers "PIMP UR FACEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK" starting with ur names

(**14 people** like this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** like this?

**David Freaking Grueson** exactly

**Blaine Freaking Anderson** no time to try to be as amazing as me, COUGAR TOWN IS ON

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** we're coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi amazing subscribers and reviewers! Guess what? I have like over 60 subscribers but less than 10 reviews =(

Lovely, amazing subscribers, could u please give me a review to brighten my day? Even though every story alert brightens it too…I luv luv luv reviews!

Pretty please? Even just a two word review is good!

_Disclaimer: Blaine is SO supermegafoxyawesomehot…and not mine. _

* * *

**Blaine Freaking Anderson**pimping ur facebook profile is hard =(

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel **likes this)

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** deal Potter

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **wants to join the warblers in being awesome

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** what do u think blaine?

**Blaine Freaking Anderson**sure thing. =)

**Mercedes Freaking Jones **yay!

* * *

**Rachel Berry** finals. *sigh*

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** it's mckinley, how bad can it be?

**Rachel** **Berry** lol thanks kurt! Btw, what's with the "kurt freaking hummel" thing?

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** it's a warblers thing =)

**Rachel Berry** you even have inside jokes =(

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** don't worry, I won't forget u

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** Dear **Wes Freaking Ritcher**, Please stop picking on **Caleb Freaking Yang**

(**David Freaking Grueson** likes this)

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** absolutely not

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **c'mon wes, u need 2 cut it out

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** ur only saying that so kurtie will like u

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **no I'm not! Shut up wes!

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** never!

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** is single

(**David Freaking Grueson** and **23 others** like this)

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** THANK GAWD!

**David Freaking Grueson **YAY

**Mercedes Freaking Jones **good! Kurtie, that boy was NOT the one for you!

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** blaine is smiling like an idiot rite now

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **SHUT THE FRONT DOOR UP

**Daivd Freaking Grueson** wtf?

**Blaine Freaking Potter** SHUT THE EFF UP

**David Freaking Grueson** just say that!

* * *

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **is happy happy happy :D :D :D

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** lol why?

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **no reason =)

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** HE'S HAPPY CUZ U BROKE UP WITH CALEB

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** caleb broke up w/ me

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **wtf? I'll kill him!

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** ?

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** yeah blaine? Why are YOU so mad?

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **caleb freaking yang isn't allowed to hurt our spy!

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** don't u mean YOUR spy

(**David Freaking Grueson** likes this)

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **y don't I just kill u 2 instead?

* * *

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** is married to **David Freaking Grueson**

(**Blaine Freaking Anderson **likes this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** lmfao!

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** U'll die 4 this, Anderson. First tell me how to turn this back tho….

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **nevah

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** WILL SOMEONE TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**David Freaking Grueson** this is ur fault! *smack wes over de head*

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** ABUSIVE HUSBAND!

(**Blaine Freaking Anderson **likes this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** blaine divorce them this instant b4 I file a Domestic Abuse Report

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **grrr, fine

* * *

**Wes Freaking Ritcher **is single

(**Wes Freaking Ritcher **likes this)

* * *

**David Freaking Grueson** is single

(**Daivd Freaking Grueson **likes this)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **to **Blaine Freaking Anderson **just thought u'd wanna c this: **Le Jazz Hot- Kurt Hummel**

(**Blaine Freaking Potter **and ** 6 others** like this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** *blush blush blush*

**Quinn Fabray** just thought ur boyfriend shud c this…

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** he's not my boyfriend!

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** he SHOULD be tho!

**David Freaking Grueson** agreed

**Tina Cohen-Chang** yeah, u 2 get 2gether b4 I freaking kill BOTH of u!

**Mike Chang** that's my girl

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **to **Kurt Freaking Hummel** I HAVE DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES SPOILERS!

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** we're so cliché….

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **I kno….

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** well…what are they

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **Susan's mother and aunt visit her at the hospital, Lynette plots revenge against Tom, Bree wants to be friends with Beth and Gabrielle becomes increasingly obsessed with getting Grace back.

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** ! Exciting! *non sarcasm*

**Carole Hummel** Why did you have to spoil it!

(**Finn Hudson **and **Kurt Freaking Hummel** like this)

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** Yeah Blaine!

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **U asked for the spoilers!

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** oh yeah…who cares? It's on in…four hours

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **lol I didn't see last week's episode

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** hulu-common room 10 minutes?

**Blaine Freaking Anderson **fa sure!


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhhhh! OMFG! You guys gave me over 100 story alerts! I'm like, hyperventilating!

Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the usual, I'm in Korea right now…

Couple of Notes for this chapter:

1. I want to thank _baiolles708 _for translating from Korean to English. She's so supermegafoxyawesomehot!

2. To all the people who want Klaine to become real in this fanfic: its probably not gonna happen until they get on in the show (you'll see why in the next note). Plus its much more fun, for me as an author, to write sexual tension than fluff.

3. This is the last chapter where I will make up the situations. After that, the posts will be based on what happened in the previous episode.

4. Like I mentioned before, OVER 100 ALERTS! Could you imagine how many reviews I would have if everyone just put in even a ONE WORD review. Take _covergirl614_, all her review said was "good work." And it still made me super happy.

Sorry to sound needy…but u generally traffic more readers and subscribers when you have lots of reviews. They think ur story is good. I still love every fanfiction email that comes into my inbox!

Luv you all, sorry for the long author's note, read and review!

_Disclaimer: I put the FAN in FANfiction by not owning Glee. Or AVPM. Or Desperate Housewives._

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** to **Carole Hudson-Hummel** I'm sorry I ruined Desperate Housewives for you.

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** It's okay.

* * *

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson** where is your Freaking?

(**Wes Freaking Ritcher **and **Daivd Freaking Grueson** like this)

**Blaine Anderson** my mom got on facebook :/

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** lol lol lol

**Blaine Anderson** ur mom is getting on too

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** shit shit shit

**David Freaking Grueson** PLEASE TELL ME NOT MINE

**Blaine Anderson** =( hate to disappoint

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** no u don't

**Wes Freaking Ritcher** true dat

(**Kurt Freaking Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** feels like an outcast again =(

(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this)

**Mercedes Jones** what's wrong with my boy?

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** Blaine and Wes and David quit being awesome

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** for your info: I AM STILL AS AWESOME AS CAN BE

**Blaine Anderson** shut up wes

**Wes Ritcher** NEVAHHHHHHHHHH

**Kurt Freaking Hummel** lol….at least ur self-aware

(**Blaine Anderson** and **David Grueson** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is boring again.

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Blaine Anderson** =( poor kurtie

**Wes Ritcher** kurtie? *wags eyebrows suggestively*

**Blaine Anderson** shut up wes

**Wes Ritcher** NEVAHHHHHHH

**David Grueson** déjà vu…

**Kurt Hummel** ikr?

**Blaine Anderson** its cuz wes and I have that conversation EVERY FREAKING DAY

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** I SAW WES AND DAVID SNOGGING! I SAW WES AND DAVID SNOGGING!

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Caleb Yang** ?

**Kurt Hummel** yeah, wtf?

**Blaine Anderson** warblers truth or dare. Tehe.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** I picked dare.

**Blaine Anderson** AND?

**Wes Ritcher** I had to kiss david

**Blaine Anderson** and they said ONLY 10 seconds but you two started full out snogging! Rofl :D :D :D

**Wes Ritcher** I got caught up in the moment…his lips tasted like lip smackers.

**David Grueson** *blushes then hits wes on the head with a frying pan* they're from my GIRLFRIEND okay?

**Kurt Hummel** NO not okay! Wes loves you and you just left him in the dirt! That kiss meant a lot to him!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**David Grueson** are you being serious or silly?

**Kurt Hummel** hmmm. Both.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to **Blaine Anderson** U. Me. Breadstix. 7.

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** no freaking fair!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** dinner with **Santana Lopez** was…interesting.

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Santana Lopez** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** what did you do?

**Santana Lopez** u'll nevah kno. Haha.

**Kurt Hummel** forget u.

**Blaine Anderson** nothing happened.

**Santana Lopez** Nothing *that* bad.

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

**Santana Lopez** in your dreams

(**David Grueson **likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** is now friends with **Rachel Berry.**

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** yayyyyyyyyyy

**Rachel Berry** I have to know if he is treating our boy right.

**Kurt Hummel** Errr…we're not together

**Rachel Berry** I KNEW something was wrong with these freaking Warblers

**Wes Ritcher** gee, thanks.

**Kurt Hummel** no, she's right about you wes. There is something seriously wrong with u.

(**Blaine Anderson** and **David Grueson** like this)

**Rachel Berry** AND, you didn't get a solo!

**Kurt Hummel** song choice=epic failure.

**Wes Ritcher** uhh yeah.

**David Grueson** way to be supportive, wes.

**Wes Ritcher** u were on the judging panel too!

**David Grueson** I voted up.

**Wes Ritcher** screw u.

**Blaine Anderson** sorry, Rachel. U didn't need to get a hundred notifications for this…

**Rachel Berry** It's okay. You should see they comments for OUR glee club.

**Kurt Hummel** those were the days…

**Rachel Berry** You're the one who comments the most, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel** oh yeah.

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is going to bed. If he can…

(**Wes Ritcher **likes this)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** what do you mean?

**Kurt Hummel** SOMEONE *cough WES cough* likes to snore all night WHILE listening to npr. Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Wes Ritcher** sorry! David and blaine kicked me out!

**David Grueson** BECAUSE U SNORED!

**Blaine Anderson** yeah…it was REALLY bad

**Kurt Hummel** so you stick him with me?

**Blaine Anderson** Yes. UR the new kid.

**David Grueson **mwahahahahahahahaha

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** and now I can't go to bed.

**Blaine Anderson** fine fine. WES GET OVER HERE!

**Wes Ritcher** okeydokey! I'm coming home, david honey

**David Grueson** GAGGGGGGG!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait you guys! School has been crazy and I've been in New York (and quite a bit jet-lagged)

This chapter combines Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle and Silly Love Songs. This now expands from just the Warblers to the whole glee club. Enjoy!

Aren't you happy? No notes!

Oh shnap. I just thought of one. Due to my psycho schedule, chapters will be later in the week, like any time between Thurs. and Sunday.

Okay, on with the chapter.

_Disclaimer: not mine =( =( =(_

* * *

**Artie Abrams **super slushie *shudders*

(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ** likes this)

**Brittany Pierce** skaryest. Dai. Ever.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** doesn't wanna die.

(**Sue Sylvester **likes this)

**Sue Sylvester** The Human Canon just sent you an e-card, saying how much it misses you.

**Quinn Fabray** don't worry brit, we'll help you.

**Kurt Hummel** EVERYONE DO WHATEVER THEY CAN TO KEEP BRITT OUT OF CANONS!

**Santana Lopez** trust me, we're doing everything kurt.

**Kurt Hummel** not everything apparently…

**Quinn Fabray** what are you getting at?

**Kurt Hummel **quit the damn cheerios!

**Quinn Fabray** ! Are u crazy?

**Sue Sylvester** Listen here, Porcelain. You won't be spouting any silly ideas of Cheerio-quitting to my stars. Got it?

**Kurt Hummel** nope.

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

* * *

**Mike Chang **zombie camp =)

(**Finn Hudson **and **16 others** like this)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** you make a hot zombie ;)

(**Mike Chang **likes this)

**Mike Chang **I know.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** CHANGSTER! Get off facebook and come rehearse!

**Mike Chang** grr

**Brittany Pierce** purrrr rymes with grrrr

(**Mike Chang** and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** I miss all the fun =(

* * *

**Rachel Berry** let's go football team!

(**Tina Cohen-Chang** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** girls, don't you get hurt out there…trust me, it kills

**Tina Cohen-Chang** kurt, don't worry. But…r u coming?

**Kurt Hummel** yup, me and blaine are coming

**Tina Cohen-Chang** oooooooo *wags eyebrows*

**Blaine Anderson** I didn't know u guys would ACTUALLY join the football team! I'm gonna feel real bad if 1 of u get hurt

**Rachel Berry** Don't you worry, Blaine. We'll be fine!

**Kurt Hummel** I hope so.

* * *

**Artie Abrams **cuz this is thriller!

(**12 people **like this)

**Sam Evans **best. Game. Ever.

(**Quinn Fabray **likes this)

**Santana Lopez** heads will roll!

**Kurt Hummel** awesome job guys!

**Blaine Anderson** seriously, great mash-up

**Brittany Pierce** thank u blainey!

**Blaine Anderson** errr….thanks Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce** ur welcome blainey! luv :D

* * *

**Mike Chang** to **Tina Cohen-Chang** are u sure ur ok?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** positive. Takes more than a little tackle to keep me down.

**Mike Chang** Idk…I was really worried, tee.

**Kurt Hummel** I know what mike means….u scared the shit out of me!

**Mike Chang** what's with u commenting everywhere?

**Kurt Hummel** if it wasn't on facebook, I would be having one-liners on every conversation

**Tina Cohen-Chang** true

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE **HI KURT!

**Kurt Hummel** what's wrong britt?

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE **KURTIE! I WENT TO CHANGE MY NAME ON FACEBOOK BUT I HIT A BUTTON AND NOW EVERYTHING IS BIG LETTERS!

**Kurt Hummel** awww…I'll be rite over.

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE** THANK U KURTIE!

**David Grueson** kurtie *snicker*

* * *

**Lauren Zizes **to **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** poke me again, and I'll break ur nuts.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** so many valentines, so few me.

(**68 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** someone's cocky about winning the championship

**Quinn Fabray** there's only one u.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Finn Hudson** and only one u.

**Sam Evans** okay. This is weird.

**Rachel Berry **agreed.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel** puppy love

(**Kurt Hummel** and **2 others** like this)

**David Grueson** YAYYYYYY U BE TOGETHER

**Kurt Hummel** no.

**Wes Ritcher** WHY, CUPID, WHY?

**Mike Chang** silly Asian. Romance is for the leads.

**David Grueson** holy hell. Ur Asian?

**Wes Ritcher** my mom is. Soooo….half.

**David Grueson** mind. Blown.

**Kurt Hummel** mike how do u kno wes?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** the Asian community is very tight

(**Mike Chang** likes this)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** every shud get the hell of my back cuz I just try to be really honest when I think people suck!

(**Brittany Pierce** likes this)

**Brittany Pierce** I kno, u want me to draw u a unikorn?

**Santana Lopez** sure britt. :D u want a latte?

**Brittany Pierce **YUMMY :D

* * *

**Finn Hudson** kissing booth opening today! $1 per smooch

(**91 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** fail. Who are u trying to kiss here?

**Finn Hudson** just being charitable!

**Kurt Hummel** sure…

**Finn Hudson** it is!

**Kurt Hummel** whatever u say….

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** yayy :D **Artie Abrams **is my man and I don't kare if his leggs don't wurk.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang** and **Artie Abrams** like this)

**Rachel Berry** Amazing job, Mike and Artie!

**Mike Chang** thnx berry

**Tina Cohen-Chang** yeah…I luved it. :D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** going to the warblers gap attack! Let's hope no warblers get run over!

(**Wes Ritcher** and **11 others** like this)

**David Grueson** not a thing to joke about…

**Wes Ritcher** what if blainey got killed, kurtie!

**Blaine Anderson** it'll be worth it, as long as jerimiah knows I luv him.

**Mercedes Jones** WHAT THE HELL BLAINE?

**Blaine Anderson** Eh?

**Mercedes Jones** nothing…kurt just messaged me.

**Mercedes Jones** HAVE FUN

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** feels dumb

(**Wes Ritcher **likes this)

**David Grueson** now u kno how wes feels.

**Wes Ritcher** HEYYY THAT'S MEAN

* * *

**Rachel Berry** to **Tina Cohen-Chang** First of all, why do you think you would be able to pull of "Babe in My Arms" and second, why would you perform while so emotional?

**Tina Cohen Chang** I don't need ur criticism rite now rachel.

**Mike Chang** I thought it was sweet, tee.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** thanks mike. ;)

**Rachel Berry** I don't understand why you were sobbing.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** u kno rachel, just becuz ur not in luv doesn't mean u can rain on my parade.

**Rachel Berry** Please, there's no such thing as "happy tears."

**Tina Cohen-Chang** yes there is. Wallow where u want, but don't hate on my romance

**Mike Chang** WAIT A MINUTE! I'm supposed to be defending u!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I'm okay, mike. Luv u.

**Mike Chang** luv u 2.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **mono :(

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Finn Hudson** me 2.

**Kurt Hummel** so u both have the kissing disease? sure that's a coincidence

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**The Dalton Warblers** Performing tonight at Breadstix! Wish us luck!

(**14 people** like this)

**Mercedes Jones** you guys were great!

**Blaine Anderson** thanks, was worried I couldn't pull of paul mccartney.

**Rachel** **Berry** Nonsense, you were amazing.

**Wes Ritcher** WHY THANK U MS. BERRY!

**Santana Lopez** ur welcome, hotness

**Kurt Hummel** Santana, he has a girlfriend.

**Santana Lopez** and?

(**Wes Ritcher **likes this)


	6. Chapter 6

OMG U GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! 130 alerts, 43 reviews and over 9000 hits! OMFG THAT IS AMAZING! I never thought this story would be so popular!

Quick Notes:

1. on the sad note that there were no warblers, I get to make it up! Yayyy!

2. Sorry for the long wait…I'm back in Korea and super jet-lagged plus I needed the amazing _baiolles708_ to translate for me…I'll try to update sooner!

3. I've been thinking about adding chapter titles. If you have any suggestions, say so in your comments.

4. I've been working on a Mike/Tina story, so if you like that couple, look for that coming soon (relatively soon, so maybe when the season ends cuz I hate working on more than one story..unless it's a oneshot.)

Shamless plea for reviews: Please review? Review for Parvotti!

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** dear **Wes Ritcher**, u look like an idiot when u sing bills bills bills

(**David Grueson** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** me thinks I look A-MAZ-ING

**Blaine Anderson** no, u just look dumb

**Wes Ritcher** die.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** mono is all gone :D coming back 2 school tomorrow!

(**Sam Evans **likes this)

**Santana Lopez** damnit!

**Kurt Hummel** yayy my girl is feeling better!

**Quinn Fabray **yup! Missing u Kurtie :D

**Kurt Hummel** miss u 2 my little drama queen.

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)

**Sam Evans** I don't care if u are gay, no flirting with my girlfriend!

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

* * *

**Sue Sylvester** is not dead. =(

(**Emma Pillsbury-Howell** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** noo! No sue-icide!

(**Quinn Fabray **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Wes Ritcher** what do u prefer? 3rd Asian or Other Other Asian

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mike Chang** and **3 others **like this)

**Wes Ritcher** who are the other 2 asians?

**Mike Chang** me and tee.

**Brittany Pierce** hey it rymes!

**Mike Chang** yes it does, britt.

**Wes Ritcher** phooey. I choose…THE BESTEST ASIAN IN THE WORLD!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** err no.

**Wes Ritcher **L'Asiatique autres

**Kurt Hummel** practicing our French now, are we?

**Wes Ritcher** Oui :D

**Kurt Hummel** or did u use google translate?

**Wes Ritcher** ...

**Wes Ritcher** FINE! I'll be Other Other Asian

**David Grueson** now it's Double O Asian!

**Wes Ritcher** Ritcher. Wes, Ritcher.

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

* * *

**Mike Chang** to **Sam Evans **bieber? Really?

(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this)

**Sam Evans **I don't care what u say, that kid is an epic talent

**Artie Abrams **still. Lame.

* * *

**Sam Evans** added **Mike Chang, Artie Abrams**, and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** to the group **The Justin Bieber Experience.**

(**6 people** like this)

**Finn Hudson** dislike. Justin Bieber sucks.

**Sam Evans** no haters allowed.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** to **Tina Cohen-Chang **don't u luv our boyfrends?

(**Mike Chang** and **Artie Abrams** like this)

**Mike Chang** they're the best

**Artie Abrams** they really are.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** :P not that great

**Tina Cohen-Chang** just kidding, you guys rock!

**Brittany Pierce** LUV :D :D :D

(**Artie Abrams **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is that my girl **Brittany Pierce **I see on the cover of TEEN VOGUE?

(**Brittany Pierce** and **Blaine Anderson** like this)

**Brittany Pierce** yessssss! Trendyest girl of the year!

**Blaine Anderson** holy shit that's you?

**Kurt Hummel** I'm so proud of my girl!

**Blaine Anderson** mind. Blown.

**Wes Ritcher** any chance of a date?

**Kurt Hummel** you have a girlfriend. And britt has a boyfriend.

**Wes Ritcher** phooey.

**Quinn Fabray** Great job, Brittany. You're a hero and icon.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** hehehehehe **Blaine Anderson** is failing French 1.

(**Wes Ritcher **likes this)

**Wes Ritcher **French ONE? I'M passing that!

**David Grueson** blaine, this is a problem

**Blaine Anderson** =( French is hard!

**Kurt Hummel** it's not!

**Blaine Anderson **help me?

**Kurt Hummel** sure =)

**Wes Ritcher** blainey and kurtie are going to go "study" hehehehehehehe

**David Grueson** we don't care where u make out, just no nakedness in the common room

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** agreed.

* * *

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** when did that happen?

**Kurt Hummel** WHAAAAAT?

**Sam Evans** Oe si ke wish ne plltxe it.

**Santana Lopez** QUIT WITH THE NA'VI

**Sam Evans** fine…

* * *

**Rachel Berry **tagged **Finn Hudson**, **Quinn Fabray **and **10 others** in the video **SING by MCR (New Directions Version)**

(**27 people **like this)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** yayy for My Chemical Romance!

**Kurt Hummel** ahh! Lucky ducks!

**Rachel Berry** still think we should've gone with the original song…

**Kurt Hummel** 'cedes, tee? What is she talking about?

**Mercedes Jones** berry wanted to write original music for Regionals

**Kurt Hummel** …Really Rachel?

**Finn Hudson** I liked it.

(**Rachel Berry **likes this)

* * *

**Sue Sylvester **added **Coach of Aural Intensity **to her **Jobs**

(**15 people** like this)

**Rachel Berry **What? Mr. Shuester this isn't fair!

**Will Shuester** I know, Rachel…I'll figure something out.

* * *

**Smile Jiayjo **to **Readers And Reviews** Review to make the unicorns happy!

(**The Unicorns **like this)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, ok, ok. I know I really really really suck! But I had this chapter halfway done and then BOOM. Earthquake/Tsunami in Japan. We have all been crazy, running around, hopping on planes to Japan, and my best friend is now in critical care and another close friend of mine is attached to all those crazy oxygen machines. Please put them in your prayers tonight, if you're religious.

Moving on to happier things.

So, since this the "Drunk Episode" it is mostly gonna be drunken posts with morning after comments and sober Warbler comments. And a lot of the posts will be mobile.

And as _alianne19_ suggested, I welcome the newest Warblers to facebook **Jeff Nickels, Nick Walker **and **Thad Moses**

Also, I have never been drunk before, so I don't know if this is how it would be…

OH one more thing, I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Definitely before Glee on Wednesday (or Tuesday if you're in America).

* * *

**Rachel Berry **posted a video: **"My Headband" written by Rachel Berry**

(**Hiram Berry **and **Leroy Berry** like this)

**Santana Lopez** EWWWWWWW!

(**Brittany Pierce** likes this)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** invited **Kurt Hummel**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **11 others **to the **Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!**

(**16 people** like this)

**Rachel Berry** Excuse me, but, TRAIN WRECK? This is going to be a fabulous party.

**Santana Lopez** yeah right berry. Your party is gonna suck and we all know it!

**Rachel Berry** We will be serving wine coolers.

**Santana Lopez** HELLS YEAH! I'm there.

**Quinn Fabray** Bringing your boy toy, I assume?

**Santana Lopez** shove it, Q. sam was ur boy toy too.

**Quinn Fabray** forget you.

**Santana Lopez** why? Cuz you saw me drivin' 'round town with the guy you love?

(**5 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** SING OFF! SING OFF! SING OFF! BUT INVITE ME FIRST!

**Santana Lopez** not gonna happen.

**Mercedes Jones** but if it were, we would so invite u first.

**Kurt Hummel** thanks cedes :D

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** this party is sucking =(

(**Mike Chang **likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** U WENT A PARTAY WITHOUT ME? Where are you? James Xue? Austin Xie? Cho Kyun?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **na i at racel berery houseeeeeeee

**Wes Ritcher** Tina, did you just get drunk in less than 6 minutes?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** naa….wwere doionnnnnnnn booidy shoots. mmm brittttt tassteesss like strawebjerrys

**Wes Ritcher** Ur doing body shots! First, I will call ur mom then, I'm getting my ass over to that party!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** nnnoooooo weeeeessssss dooin't call my momnnm. I coihvered 4 uuuu.

**Wes Ritcher** ? Do you mean "covered"? If so, then FINE!

**Mike Chang** and dddddduede. don't come ovvverrr heewrewtee

**Wes Ritcher** What? Why not?

**Mike Chang** GLEEEKKES onllyyyy. getttt it teeee? we in gleeee and were geeks cuzzz were azian.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang **likes this)

**Wes Ritcher **You guys are seriously drunk. Do you have a designated driver?

**Wes Ritcher** Guys! What if you got hit by a car while drunk driving?

**Wes Ritcher** YOU GUYS! You know I hate being the responsible one.

**Santana Lopez** WEeesssleyyyyyyyy!

**Wes Ritcher** Santana! You're the life of the party! What the hell you doing on facebook?

**Santana Lopez** neeesds someeejthing 22222do while I kkis sammy

**Wes Ritcher** You're talking to me while you kiss your boyfriend? Isn't that like cheating?

**Santana Lopez** wat? noooouuuu. its just like

**Wes Ritcher **What?

**Santana Lopez** sammy taked my foneee =(

**Wes Ritcher** I never knew Gleeks could party like that…

* * *

**Santana Lopez **to **Brittany Pierce **uuuur tummy tasastes deliisheus.

(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this)

**Brittany Pierce** les doo booidjy shohts offff u nexxxttttt sanntnana

**Sam Evans** hahaha don't want annyyy1 elsee likking my gurrrlfrend.

**Mercedes Jones** lolololololololol

**Brittany Pierce** buuuutttt santanaaa taste so goooujd….likeeee vannilea

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson** whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa u guiuysss gotttt 2getyher again?

**Finn Hudson** What? No! We are just FRIENDS. Rachel, take that down

**Rachel Berry** fiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeee

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is single

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson** thank you.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** oooommmmmggggg. raachel and blane just jkissed! apparentlyyy blanes face tasttes awwwwwesomeee.

(**31 people** like this)

**Wes Ritcher** Must've thought she was Kurt…

**David Grueson** Na, Kurt is taller than her.

**Jeff Nickels** He must be attracted to her because he finally found someone shorter than him :D

(**3 people** like this)

**Thad Moses** What the hell? how did this happen?

**Santana Lopez** wereee playin spinnthebottle. that sluuut sam kiiissed my brittanyyy.

**Wes Ritcher** don't you mean "that sluuut brittanyyykiiissed my sam"?

**Santana Lopez** whaaat? ummm yeeeeahhh. cuz sam is….

**Wes Ritcher** your boyfriend.

**Santana Lopez** mmk. yeah. I fourrgottt. britttt kissessss betttter. taaasates liiiike straawwwberrrieeeiies.

**Artie Abrams** true dat.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** tagged **Rachel Berry **and **Blaine Anderson** in the video** Don't You Want Me**

(**14 people **like this)

**Wes Ritcher** you sexy devil.

(**David Grueson **likes this)

**David Grueson** You better not be talking about me…again.

**Nick Walker** wait- WHAT?

**Thad Moses** wes sleeptalks. last night he was shouting "DAVID IS ONE OF THE KINDEST, BRAVEST, GENTLEST, SEXIEST MEN I HAVE EVER MET!"

**Kurt Hummel** Oh Wes. This makes great blackmail. hehehehehe.

**Wes Ritcher** hahaha every1 but I was talking about david GRUESON! morons.

**Thad Moses** That is the David we THOUGHT you were talking about. BTW, why are you on FB, Kurt? Aren't you supposed to be at some crazy Glee Club party?

**Kurt Hummel **yeah…blaine passed out. he's here on my bed.

**Wes Ritcher** oooooh. SEXY!

**Wes Ritcher** almost as sexy as David

(**13 people** like this)

**David Grueson** uhhh….

**Wes Ritcher** THAT WASN'T ME! It was THAD! He took my iPhone!

**Kurt Hummel** Wes, stop denying it. Embrace who you are.

(**5 people **like this)

**Wes Ritcher** BUT IT WAS. NOT. ME.

* * *

**Mike Chang** panda hair tea :/ :/ :/

(**4 people **like this)

**Fei Yen Chang** It may go down throat bad but, it do wonders for your flu, Michael.

**Wes Ritcher** Yeah, *Michael* listen to your mom.

**Mike Chang** Oh shut up.

**Wes Ritcher** Never.

**Fei Yen Chang** Michael! Apologize.

**Mike Chang** sorry.

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

* * *

**Mike Chang** HUNGOVER. BADDDD.

(**Wes Ritcher** likes this)

**Wes Ritcher** Aren't you worried your mom will see this again?

**Mike Chang** nope. privacy controls. WOOT WOOT

**Wes Ritcher** you are so Asian. I can't even that.

**Mike Chang** it has nothing to do with being Asian. you are just an IDIOT.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang** likes this)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** does anyone know how to turn the ringer for chat messages off. ITS SO LOUD!

(**3 people** like this)

**Mike Chang** go to options.

**Santana Lopez** thanksss. can you get me some mints too?

**Mike Chang** nooo….why?

**Santana Lopez** REAL bad hangover. I'm barfing at every smell.

**Mike Chang** ick.

**Santana Lopez** aren't you?

**Mike Chang** yup. :/

**Santana Lopez** I'm never drinking with glee kids again.

**Mike Chang** me neither.

**Mercedes Jones** never doing that AGAIN

**Brittany Pierce** alcohol = icky puking.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I agree.

* * *

**Will Shuester** Great job, guys! **Blame it on the Alcohol – New Directions**

(**4 people **like this)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** loved that number…but A. Rachel, hands off my man. and B. PUCKERMAN! Hands off my butt. Just because it says that in the song doesn't mean you get to do it in real life.

(**2 people **like this)

**Rachel Berry** your boyfriend is abtastic.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** shut it you little drunk hobbit.

**Rachel Berry** I'M drunk? You drank a Bloody Mary too!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** yes, but I don't have a bottle of vodka in my locker.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** partay at berry's locker!

**Santana Lopez** I've had enough parties to last a lifetime.

**Artie Abrams **ditto.

**Brittany Pierce** I LOVE POKEMON!

(**3 people **like this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry **is in a complicated relationship with** Blaine Anderson**

(**7 people** like this)

**Santana Lopez** NO FAIR! =( I wants some of that hotness. wanna share, berry?

**Rachel Berry** Um, NO! Especially not with you!

**Santana Lopez** wtf?

**Santana Lopez** oh! you don't want to me to be blaine's "a bit on the side" becuz U are still pissed about me and finn.

**Rachel Berry** precisely.

* * *

**William McKinley High School** posted a video **Tik Tok performed by New Directions: **Great job, New Directions! Special thanks to their special effects team! Way to go!

(**61 people **like this)

**Brittany Pierce** special effects?

**Rachel Berry **uh, yes exactly! special effects! that is EXACTLY what it was.

**Finn Hudson** It was all YOUR idea, remember britt?

**Brittany Pierce** umm…no. but sometimes I forget stuff like, my own name, or really important things like where I'm allowed to kiss Santana after we had sex.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** like this)

**Santana Lopez** which is?

**Brittany Pierce** Brittany Susan Pierce and tummy, neck and forehead.

**Santana Lopez** good.

* * *

**New Directions** Just signed a "No Alcohol" pledge. Wish us luck!

(**9 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel** good for you guys!

**Blaine Anderson **can I sign it too?

**New Directions** LOL. Get a bit sloppy?

**Blaine Anderson**…. Kurt posted pictures

**Kurt Hummel** that's what you get.

**Blaine Anderson** grrr.

* * *

**The Unicorns **are very happy with the **Readers and Reviewers**. Keep it up! This time, review for the Leprechauns (or _Warblers_ in other GleeK languages) and the end of the Klainebow!

(**Smile Jiayjo **likes this)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I'm sorry if this disappointed you if you thought this was an update, but due to recent deaths and impending surgery, I will be putting this story on a short hiatus.

My "nephews" (it's a very "Aunt Phoebe" type of situation…ie he's not a blood relative but the family is close enough to be family) and their mother recently passed and we have all been grieving.

Also, I am getting surgery in a week (brain biopsy, oh joy. I'll be fine, don't you lovely reviewers worry) and moving to Russia in 3 days. Which means I might need a new translator. Or just an English keyboard.

Hopefully, I'll be well enough to update very soon. Due to all the craziness that's going on (as well as recovery time for brain surgery, however long it is).

I want to thank my beta _Ai to Kofuku_ and my amazing translator _baiolles708_ who said when she translated "SHIT!"

Love you all! I'll be back and typing away in no time!

*Meanwhile, go peruse other Klaine fanfiction, it's great!*


End file.
